The present invention relates generally to power tools, and more particularly to power washers.
Power washers are becoming commonplace in home workshops and for use in residential settings. In general, a power washer, or a pressure washer, is a machine that delivers a stream of water at high pressure. The stream may be used to clean a variety of objects, such as roofs, decks, windows, cars, bricks and siding, or for sewer jetting or other applications.
Power washers are often rented, but recently more home owners are purchasing a power washer so that it is readily available for use. In addition, because the prices on the residential power washers have continued to drop, a user may purchase a power washer for the cost of only a few rentals.
A conventional residential power washer includes an inlet for a supply of water, a prime mover for generating pressure for the water, and a hose for spraying the compressed water. The prime mover may be a gas engine or an electric motor, but most conventional residential models utilize gas engines. The power washers typically include a pedestal of some kind (e.g., four feet) that allows a power washer to rest on a surface such as a floor. Alternatively, for some larger models, a pair of wheels may be provided on one end of the power washer and a handle on the other end, permitting the power washer to be wheeled around a work shop or around a yard, for example.
While conventional residential power washers work well for their intended purpose, they often add additional clutter in an already crowded work shop or garage. This problem is particularly true for larger power washers that are capable of generating higher pressures, which home owners often select because of the higher pressures they can generate, which result in better cleaning.
The size and configuration of conventional residential power washers can also make their storage difficult. For most designs, the handle and the prime mover protrude above the pedestal for the power washer. This configuration makes stacking or storing items on the power washer difficult or impossible. Placing a power washer on the floor in an already-crowded workshop has further disadvantages. For most conventional power washer designs, the prime mover, the wheels, and the handle are exposed, causing the power washer to have an industrial appearance. Although the power washer is often stored and used in a workshop environment, the various components of a power washer that are exposed on the floor of a workshop may make the workshop appear even more crowded or unkempt.
The present invention solves many problems of the prior art by providing a power washer that is foldable and that may be hung on a wall in the folded configuration. In this manner, the power washer may be conveniently and efficiently stored.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, the power washer includes front and rear legs. At least one of the front legs and rear legs folds in toward the other so as to make the power washer more compact when hung. In a preferred embodiment, the two sets of legs fold in toward one another and under the prime mover so that the power washer may be compactly stored.
Preferably, the front legs are formed integral with a handle, and the front legs and handle rotate relative to the prime mover. This feature permits the folded power washer to be hung from the handle, and enables the power washer to be hung so that the prime mover is held in an upright position. A portion of the handle may be removable to provide compact shipment of the power washer.
The rear legs may be pivotally attached to the front legs, so that folding of the front legs causes a corresponding folding of the rear legs. The rear or the front legs may additionally be slidingly attached to the frame. In this manner, the sliding attachment of the legs to the frame may be used to limit movement of the handle and the front and rear legs, for example to lock or hold the legs in the operating position, and to lock or hold the handle in the stored position (i.e., prevent rotation of the prime mover and frame relative thereto). The front legs and/or the rear legs may include wheels. This feature permits the power washer to be wheeled to a convenient location.
The prime mover for the power washer is preferably a gas engine. If a gas engine is used, hanging the power washer in an upright position prevents oil and gas in the engine from leaking or improperly settling.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, a locking device, such as a spring-biased pin or the like, may be provided for locking the legs into the operating and/or storage positions. The locking pin prevents the legs from accidentally being folded as the power washer is wheeled to a location, and prevents the power washer from folding out when in the storage position.
Other advantages will become apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the drawings, in which: